Invading Protector
by Nenerak
Summary: Shizuo takes Akane out for cake, but a weird person follows them.
1. Chapter 1

Since he met this little girl who tried to kill him Shizuo's life became even weirder than usual. He was used to having someone messing up with his life, the flea not to name him, but this, this was even worse than what he ever imagined.

This girl was following him EVERYWHERE and he didn't even exagerate things, she was everywhere. She knew where he worked, she always knew the places they were headed to and when she finally seemed to disappear she magically was back in front of him.

She knew where he lived too and she basically knew everything about him.

Shizuo barely knew her name.

He supected a certain Orihara Izaya to be behind all of this, no one else could mess with his life that much.

The thing which bothered him the most?

He couldn't let his anger come out, she was still a little girl and he wanted to believe she had no link with the louse, he really hoped she didn't.

In one way or another he had to release his anger, innocent objects had to suffer. Tom sighed, Shziuo really had no self control.

He liked Akane-chan, she was cute and always polite, he was happy that someone else took a liking in his kouhai, everyone was always afraid of him and he barely had anyone to talk to.

Tom tried to suggest that maybe Shizuo should try talking to her, giving her ice cream or something. Children always liked sweet things after all.

The debt collector acquiesced to the proposal, he was ready to do anything to get rid of that annoying little girl, even bear her babbling for a while, as long as she disappeared from his life.

Tom was the one who asked her, he knew Shizuo would probably loose control and be angry at some point or another.

"Akane-chan, do you want to go eat something with Shizuo-san?"

She stayed silent for a bit, thinking

"Do I get to be alone with him?"

Tom was surprised by the request, he smiled, thinking that a child crush really was cute and he answered

"Sure"

As soon as he said that Akane ran toward Shizuo and took his hand forcefully, bouncing in happiness, a wide smile illuminating her face "Come on, come on Shizuo-san, let's go eat cake!"

He didn't even manage to answer anything, but he could swear he's seen a weird shadow following them.

He shook his hand, he must be seeing thing, that girl craziness must have gotten on his nerve.

It was an hallucination wasn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

Tom smiled widely as he saw the little girl dragging Shizuo away, his kouhai was obviously reluctant at the idea of eating cake with a little girl but he was firmly convinced that it would do good to Shizuo to actually go out for a bit, he believed some changes would be greatly beneficial, until he saw a weird man carrying a cane following them.

He raised an eyebrow, delving in his memories to try to remember who that man was, he knew him, he was sure of that. Tom thought it may be best to call Shizuo and let him know they were followed, if only to protect Akane-chan from any violent rampage which could happen.

Just in case he thought, and he dialed Shizuo's number.

He didn't pick up. Tom sighed, his co-worker never was good with technology.

He tried to convince himself that it didn't matter, no one would be dumb enough to attack Shizuo.

The blond debt collector wasn't smiling at all, his face clearly showed boredom and slight irritation, he clearly did his best to control his anger. Taking a large breath he asked

"Where do you want to go?"

"Can I take you to my favorite place Shizuo-san?"

"Sure, whatever"

Her hand was still stuck in Shizuo's, he used his other one to reach into his pocket and take a cigarette, just as he was about to light it, he remembered he shouldn't probably smoke around a child and put it back where it belonged.

Behind them, the strange man smiled, satisfied.

The store where the little girl led Shizuo was unknown to him, he found it weird, he liked cakes but he was a regular client of what he thought were normal bakery, this looked like a little castle.

With towers and all, he was stunned, nothing like that was supposed to exist in the middle of Tokyo, no, it belonged somewhere in Europe or God knows where, definitely not in Tokyo.

The little girl smiled at him and pulled his hand,

"Come on Shizuo-san, let's go inside"

He nodded and reluctanty followed her, he was definitely ill-at-ease, he didn't belong here.

They sat, and when the waitress came to take their order Shizuo was unable to order correctly, Akane smiled and ordered by herself "The usual for both of us"

When the waitress left Shizuo timidly asked "What's the usual"

"A surpriseee~"


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo felt really uncomfortable, he didn't like not knowing what he was getting into, well usually he would do exactly that, rushing toward any situation be it bad or not.

But that was when he was angry and he wasn't right now, as much as he disliked being followed around he couldn't get angry at such a cute little girl.

He reached to his pocket, only to realize once again it was probably forbidden to smoke there and that he shouldn't definitely do that around a child. He sighed.

This was becoming more difficult than he thought, especially if he couldn't even smoke to relieve his stress.

The situation was foreign to him and he had a hard time getting used to it.

The litte girl's voice interupted his thoughts, she was smiling at him. No he couldn't definitely be angry at her.

"So, Shizuo-san, you like sweets right?"

The debt collector was a little embarassed and he looked away to answer

"Yeah sure"

"What kind do you prefer? I really, really like chocolate cakes, you see with a loooot of chocolate and cream on top of them and I like them big and it's awesome with some hot chocolate sauce, even better when you eat it while drinking hot chocolate with whipped cream and a bit of nuts or something like that on top"

Damn, the girl could talk, Shizuo simply answered

"Strawberry, I like strawberry flavored things"

Akane smiled knowingly and he decided he didn't like that smile.

Silence fell on them.

The uneasy atmosphere fell down when the waitress came back, and Shizuo decided that he may like this smile actually. What she brought were two hot chocolates, exactly how she described them a little before, and what seemed even more amazing were the two pieces of cake, all black, covered with chocolate and what looked like to be strawberries.

He stared in disbelief at Akane, still widely smiling and his eyes went back to the delicious looking cake.

"I knew you'd be happy"

Concentrated on the cake he didn't notice the weird man behind the shop window.


	4. Chapter 4

Under Akane's eyes Shizuo decided to start by tasting that hot chocolate, he had never seen such an impressive moutain of cream before and he couldn't avert his eyes from it. He took out his spoon reluctantly and tasted it. He closed his eyes to concentrate better on the delicate and faint savor, taking a sip of the chocolate underneath, finding it perfect. Sweetness and bitterness blending together in an ideal flavor.

When he opened his eyes Akane was widely smiling at him.

"So, you like it?"

He nodded

"Yeah, I do"

The little girl wanted to continue the conversation but somehow she had no idea about what she could say and settled to take advantage of her own beverage. Taking a gulp of her chocolate she found herself with a brown smile printed on her face. Shizuo smiled while drinking.

He reached for a napkin and extended his arm to wipe away the mark, startling her.

"You were dirty"

Behind the shop window the man was still there. Akane, facing the back of the shop couldn't see him, and Shizuo still didn't notice him. He would look suspicious to anyone else though but he was concentrating on controlling himself, and on the sweets, especially on the sweets.

The man was wearing a suit, nothing out of the ordinary, but he was also wielding a cane and a scar was marking his eye, like Shizuo, he was wearing sunglasses.

He stood there, wondering what to do as he was watching the singular couple, sharing cake and trying to strike a conversation.

When the debt collector reached his hand toward Akane, the grip on his cane tighten and he was ready to jump in the shop, willing to defend the little girl even if it must cost him his life.

He relaxed and smiled when he noticed he was only wiping away dirt from her face.

Heiwajima Shizuo sure is an interesting man thought Akabayashi.


	5. Chapter 5

At first Akabayashi had come out of curiosity.

One day Akane-chan came to him and told the story of her meeting with Heiwajima Shizuo.

He found it hard to believe at first. The only thought of the fearsome debt collector speaking gently to a little girl made him laugh. So did the thought that Akane tried to kill him.

When she told him he patted his hairs sweetly and suggested that maybe she should try to stay away from him.

She obviously didn't listen to a word he said.

In front of the cake shop he sighed.

Still it was understandable, from what he had heard Heiwajima Shizuo was not one to care for anything much, and he didn't care for status either. For a girl like Akane it matters a lot.

Akabayashi still smiled while looking at them.

When he decided to come he intended to only make sure of Akane's safety, though he had to admit he also wanted to see how would his companion act toward her, he entirely intended to stay hidden and not show himself, except if she was in danger.

Mainly, if a certain Orihara Izaya was kicking in the scene, this would never fail to anger Shizuo and when he was angry he was totally capable of destroying half of the city, totally forgetting his surroundings and only focused on killing the informant.

Akabayashi didn't want his precious little Akane-chan to be caught in the turmoil which would definitely happen if that was the case.

That was why he came. Out of curiosity and concern but determined to stay in the shadows not to spoil the little girl's fun.

Now was entirely different, he was curious before, but now it was worse.

He wanted to come and sit with them and he wanted to know what they were talking about.

One day, his curiosity would kill him.

The red haired man walked in the shop toward the couple.

When he arrived at the table, Shizuo shoot an angry glare at him, if he hadn't better nerves he would have ran away as quick as he could.

Akane curiously turned her head back and her smile brightenned, as she was about to speak she was cut by Shizuo

"Who are you?"

Akabayashi widely smirked and sat at the table without answering.


	6. Chapter 6

Akabayashi could see that the man in front of him was starting to loose his temper and he definitely would better avoid it, he couldn't risk to have such a man angry around Akane-chan.

So when Heiwajima Shizuo asked the question again he answered right away.

"My name is Akabayashi"

"That's doesn't tell me who you are"

At this point of the conversation the little girl stepped in, she knew Shizuo, she knew he was just about to let anger consume him and she knew he would feel bad afterwards.

"It's ok Shizuo-san, he's a friend"

"A friend?"

"Yes" she said with a large smile toward the blonde.

"Then it's fine ... I guess"

Resting his chin on his hand Akabayashi spoke again, "Sure, sure it is"

His smile was starting to get on Shizuo nerves but Akane said he was a friend and he had to accept him as such, reluctantly.

He knew full that you shouldn't judge people on their appearance but this man was creeping him out.

The blonde was concentrating on clenching his fists discreetly under the table when he was disturbed by the red head voice

"Heiwajima-san, are you ok?"

"Mmmh yeah"

"You doesn't seem to be though"

"I TOLD YOU I AM"

Akabayashi shrugged and smiled. "Sure, you are, I'm sorry if I said something you didn't like"

Relaxing a bit Shizuo answered "No, no it's ok, it's my fault, and I apologize"

Akanas was watching the exchange and thought it finally was the time to intervene in the talk that was taking place before her eyes.

"Hey Akabayashi, do you want something to eat?"

"It's always a pelasure to eat with Akane-chan. Guess I'll take the same thing as you"

To Shizuo's surprise the read head was patting her head, it was an interesting sight to see someone who would seem so frightenning to pat the head of a cute little girl.

If he was nice to little girls, maybe he wasn't such a bad guy?


	7. Chapter 7

Shizuo took a deep breath ... and a second one just to be sure. This man was weird and he didn't seem trustworthy at all but he didn't want to spoil Akane's fun.

After all she was still a litle girl.

Even though he was lost in his thoughts he tried to pay attention to the discution the more he could, he couldn't let his attention wander too much from the little girl. This man was dangerous he was sure of it, but at the same time he was so sweet with her so he shouldn't be that bad.

Shizuo has always been quick to judge people and usually his instinct was telling him the truth but he just couldn't grasp this man. He sighed.

Akane suddenly broke his train of thoughts, "Are you alright Shizuo-san?"

"Yes I am, thanks for worrying about me" he answered, a slight smile on his face.

The red head barged in the conversation, taking a sip of his hot chocolate "You know, you should go home if you feel sick"

"I don't feel sick"

"Sure"

The tone of that man was pissing him off, it was almost like hearing the flea, except that even around little girls that irritating aura still emanating from him.

With the red head it was a different feeling, Shizuo knew he was dangerous but that he would never ever do anything to hurt an innocent person.

He didn't know how to react around him and he didn't make things any easier for the blonde. That smirk especially was hard to bear but he would stay calm and in control, he would definitely never do anything to hurt Akane either. How could he loose to that guy?

"So, Akane-chan, how is school lately?"

Both of Shizuo's companions looked at him obviously surprised, Akabayashi especially never thought that the man would attempt to have a real conversation with him around. He was sure that on any other circonstances his body would have been flying in the sky aleady. He smiled while looking at him, pleased to see that he was taking good care of Akane despite everything.

None of the men really paid attention to Akane's chat about her classmates and her school activities, they were entirely focused on observing each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Eyes locked on each others' Shizuo and Akabayashi had stopped paying attention to their surroundings, Akane was still talking, unconscious of the tension spreading in the air.

After a while they finally noticed their rudeness toward the little girl. Both of them realized they probably shouldn't make their surveillance obvious and tried to take part in the conversation.

It proved easier for Akabayashi who knew Akane better and was more used to talk with other people. Shizuo frowned, a little pissed off by such ease. He tried hard to compete on the same grounds but the only words he manged to utter were "Oh yes, interesting"

The red head couldn't help but mentally chuckle at the sight. Heiwajima Shizuo was dangerous, and seeing him struggling with a simple chat with a little girl was immensely amusing. He started to understand why Orihara Izaya had chosen him as a passtime. Knowing he was able to kill you in less than 2 seconds definitely added a little something to the time spent around him.

All of them had finished their cakes, made a lot of compliments about the sweets and Shizuo resolved to come back there the next time he'll want something to eat. He would definitely buy some for Kasuka as well next time he'll come.

The blonde was ready to walk Akane home and go back to his own place but the little girl didn't seem to share his state of mind.

Once they were out of the cake shop she put her hands into theirs, looking at them one after another and pleading :

"Let's go the the park!"

Akabayashi was the first to regain his mind and answered : "No, it's starting to get dark, I'm taking you home"

"Please! I can never go where I want to go, and you're there, and Shizuo-san is there. Nothing can happen with you two around. Please!"

The two men looked at each other once again, not really knowing what they should do but slowly giving up to the sweet and demanding eyes of the little girl.

Shizuo was the one to break the silence and let out a tired sigh "Let's go then"

Akabayashi shrugged and they walked toward the park, Akane-chan pulling them, urging them to walk faster.


	9. Chapter 9

The night was beautiful, the full moon was shining on the three walking silhouettes, creating menacing shadows from the trees around. Akane was having a lot of fun in the empty park. Akabayashi stood there, holding his cane, Shizuo was sitting on a bench nearby, smoking a cigarette. They were smiling.

The two men couldn't stop themselves from constantly checking their surroundings, always believing these shadows were real people with ill intents toward any of them. They didn't fear for themselves but they wouldn't be able to stand it if their reputation or their job was the reason Akane was hurt.

When the shadows really transformed into some random thugs none of them was really surprised at the arrival. Shizuo stood up and moved to place himself next to Akabayashi. The latter turned toward him, smiling,

"Heiwajima-san, I thought you didn't like me?"

"I don't"

"So? You're a little close for someone who doesn't like me don't you think?"

Shizuo answered the question with a grunt and the redhead chuckled before turning toward the young ruffians who didn't expect to be ignored.

They were more or less 10, and sure that anyone approached by such a large group of dangerous looking people would run, tail between their legs. They were quite surprised by the fact these two men were not doing what was expected. Both groups started by observing each other, Akabayashi finally breaking the silence,

"What do you want?"

"You're no our territory, get out!"

The red head smirked devilishly : "Oh, your territory, indeed, who said that? We truly would prefer to avoid fighting with kids, disappear"

What seemed to be the leader of the gang made an imperceptible sign and half of the young boys were running toward the men, Akabayashi screamed "Akane stay away!"

The little girl calmly observed the situation from afar, not fearing anything because she was sure to be safe as long as her two protectors were around.

The two men were quickly surrounded by the thugs. As quickly as they surrounded them, the circle was broken. Back against back the two men were fighting. Akabayashi wielding his cane, striking as hard as he could, aiming for the back of their head to knock them out before the damages became greater. Shizuo didn't care as much, when someone entered his range, he just punched, often sending them flying beside the fences of the park.

Akabayashi chuckled, and very soon they had no other opponent but the leader of the gang.

The boy, now alone, was trembling in fear, he saw no other way out but take the little girl hostage.

Gritting his teeth the red head told him, "Get out, if you lay ony a finger on her you're dead"

The two men slowly walked toward the gang leader whose legs were shaking. Grinning, Akabayashi raised his cane and striked, while the other side of his head connected with Shizuo's punch. He collapsed on the spot.

The blonde asked, "Are you ok Akane-chan?"

She nodded and Akabayashi added "Now, we're taking you home ok?"

She nodded again and he turned toward Shizuo, asking again, "Ok?"

The blonde nodded as well and they both talked one of Akane's hand, walking toward her place, both relieved that nothing serious happened. At least to her.


End file.
